


Kiddnapping the Grunk

by Maksvell



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, M/M, Memory Loss, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maksvell/pseuds/Maksvell
Summary: Stanley is being held for ransom by a group of alien thugs who want his long-forgotten Ex, Rick Sanchez dead. Now only Rick and Stanford can save Stanley's ass.This story was created in response to a prompt given by: https://whimzywildangel.tumblr.com/





	Kiddnapping the Grunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://whimzywildangel.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Fwhimzywildangel.tumblr.com%2F).



Stan woke up to find himself in total darkness, unable to move, he began to scream for help thinking that he had gotten twisted up in his bedsheets again.  
“For Pete’s sake, Soos! Stanford! Can somebody please help me out I’m stuck here.”  
“Ain’t nobody gonna help ya out here, ole man.”  
“Who’s there? I swear if this is one of Wendy’s nonsense friends playing a prank on me, be certain that I’m still capable of dealing out ass whoopins.”  
“Nah, you don’t get it. We’re holding your ass ransom, old man.”  
“Ransom? Jesus, you didn’t think you could, y’know let me in on this, I’m down for scamming relatives.”  
“Shut the fuck up ole man. If yer scrawny ass boy toy doesn’t come up with the ImZaIs. We’re gonna have to slit yer goddamn throat.”  
“Boy toy? Kid, what the hell are ya talkin about?” Several unseen people began to laugh hysterically. “Don’t play dumb with me, human. Yer little spastic boyfriend, Rick.”  
“Who? Human?”

A large glowing green portal opened up into a land covered with stagnate grease covered grandmothers and two aged scientists climbed out.  
“I cannot believe you’ve gotten my brother wrapped up in this, Sanchez.”  
“B-believe me, Pines, this was the last thing I wanted to have to do today.”  
“I just cannot believe you have the gall to continue to involve yourself in our lives after…”  
“Look, s-shut up. Now I know you’re still a little pissy that I never called you after, o-our night of passion in the hamburger fields of Zorna’goran. But y-ya…”  
“You have the nerve…!”  
“Oh bla, bla, b-blaah blIIgity bla. Stan’s a better man than you. H-he really know how to treat a man right. Y’know just ughhhh, Stanley! Ooohhh!”  
“That’s lewd.”  
“Oh, were much better.” Rick paused and began to do a perfect impression of Stanford’s voice. “Oh, Rick yes oooh, o-oh my, yes suck on my fingers.”  
“Nope, not listening. Just...Help me find my brother.”  
“I am, truuuust me.”, he took a long sip from his flask. “So, does he still talk about me?”  
“ummm...No.”  
“What? S-surely he still speaks about me.”  
“No, he. Well, we kind of had a situation about a year ago, remember how I messaged you about weirdmageddon?”  
“Pft, fuck I remember. Y-you just kept going on and on about that dorky little flatlander’s plan to cause “W-weeeeirdmageddon” also, that, that is the worse name for an apocalypse I’ve ever heard.”  
“Well it was either that or oddpocalypse.”, Rick makes a very audible groan-burp. “But, I digress. To destroy Bill, Stanley allowed him to invade his mind, and we made him forget everything about himself. We’ve been trying to…”, he was quickly interrupted by Rick picking him up in a bear hug.  
“So, he’s forgotten everything?”  
“Almost everything.”  
“H-hot damn! Holy fucking shit, Fordy baby you’ve just given me a second chance at this bullshit thing called love.”  
Rick dropped Ford on his ass and opened up a portal and emerged into a room filled with strange azure slime based aliens. Rick pulled a massive gun out of his bag and began to vapourize each and every one of the aliens, his and Fords bodies getting splattered with the grotesque slime. Rick then went over to Stan as he sat still, tied to chair with a burlap sack over his head. Upon getting untied, Stan stood up, slowly took the bag off his head and looked down at his ex-boyfriend.  
“Hey, gooood lookin, what’s…”, he was quickly interrupted by Stan smacking him across the face. Rick looked up at him in confusion. And then Stan picked him up in a powerful bear hug.  
“You son of a bitch, I just remembered how much I missed you.”  
Meanwhile, Ford sat absentmindedly as he sadly examined the corpses of the dead slime aliens.


End file.
